Kids can drive you MAD!
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Tommy takes the teens to angel grove and Conner's big mouth ends Tommy with a lot of trouble with old and new friends and a couple of teenagers.
1. I hate you Jason, Conner

**Series 1, part 1**

**I'm gonna do this like a series. Hehe**

**Chapter 1: Together forever**

Kira stood in Tommy Oliver's lab with Conner and ethan. Dr Oliver had told them to meet him there but he was 20minutes late. Kira wasnt worried because Dr Oliver was always late but it did make her a bit impatient. SuddenltTommy came down the steps and Kira rolled her eyes. Hisshirt was untucked and his face was streaked with dirt.

'What do you need Dr O" asked Conner and Tommy looked up frowning.

"There have been some monster attacks in Angel grove and I'm gonna go see whats wrong. I was wondering if you wanted to come. Your still in detention so it would look like I was just taking you on a trip during detention. It doesnt take long to get to Angel grove"

"Yea" Kira cheered but Tommy frowned. He wasnt ready for them to meet his friends yet. They might've seen the video but it wasn't the same.

"Whats wrong" asked Etha nnoticing Tommy's face.

"You are not to speak to anyone about my age, got it" Tommy said. He knew he was being harsh but there was nothing else to do

"But Dr O..." started Kira but Tommy cut across her.

"Understand" the 3 dinothunder rangers nodded glumly but than Conner cheered up.

"But guys, its just going to be the three of us and Dr O" the others nodded and started talking among themselves.

"I'm gonna stay there for around 3 weeks, its your choice if you wanna stay that long" Tommy said and the rangers stared at him.

"Is this gonna cost" asked Ethan worriedly.

"No, I have a house up there so we wont have to pay for a hotel and we can eat at the youth center. Anything like suviners though, you will have to bring money for." Tommy replied and the rangers nodded. that sounded reasanable.

* * *

The next day, Tommy and the rangers were driving towards Angel grove. Kira was writing lyrics to a new song, Ethan was on his laptop and Conner was chatting to Tommy while Tommy drove.

"Whats the youth center like?" asked Conner and Tommy smiled.

"Its like Hailey's but instead of computers theres excersize machines and gymnastics things. Stuff like that." Conner breathed and began to imagine what he would do at the youth center.

Soon they arrived in Angel Grove and got out of the car outside Tommy's house. Kira, Conner and Ethan went right to sleep but Tommy left to have a walk around. He wandered towards the youth center and seeing that it was open, he entered.

He went to the counter and dropped on one of the stools. A man came up to him and Tommy recognnised the man as a much older Ernie.

"Ernie, its been ages" Tommy exclaimed and Ernie looked at the man confused because nobody could tell this guy was Tommy.

"Who are you" asked ernie and Tommy laughed.

"I'm Tommy"

"Oh Tommy, didnt recognise you" Ernie exclaimed as the door opened and a very tired man pulled himself to the counter.

"Ernie, smoothie of any type" the man yawned and Tommy looked him over. The man looked about Tommy's age but Tommy couldnt recognise him.

"Hi" Tommy said being friendly until he figured out who this dude was. The man grunted in reply.

"I'm Tommy" Tommy said and the man looked up in shock.

"Tommy!"

"Yea, who are you" asked Tommy bewildered.

"Jason, Tommy, i didnt recognise you"

"Oh my god, Jason bro, how are you" Tommy exclaimed and then the door opened again and 3 pissed teenagers entered.

"Dr O, just leave without telling us" yawned Conner and Kira nodded angrily.

"Look guys, you were tired and I..." Tommy tried to explain.

"Bro, who are these guys" asked Jason. Tommy ignored him.

"Look, just go back to the house or work out here or do something that doesnt involve me. Your dinorangers, your smart enough to be without me" Tommy told them and muttering Conner led his team to the equiptment. Suddenly Conner turned.

"Dr O, we're not dino rangers" Conner said quickly glancing in panic at Jason.

"Yea, you are" Tommy said and Kira also looked up.

"Dr O, are you crazy, there are other people here" she almost yelled and Tommy laughed.

"This here is Greg and he's death" Tommy lied. He wasnt gonna tell them.

"_Dr O_" teased Jason "my name is NOT greg and i am NOT death."

"You have some explaining to do _Tommy_" said Conner and Tommy sighed. They were right...he did.

"Look, this here is Jason and I'm gonna leave so you guys can talk" Tommy stood up but the bell on the door rang again and 4 more people entered. They were all his age.

"Jason, oh god, the kids at the gym worked me over time" one of the woman yawned as the plopped on Tommy's abandoned seat.

"Yea, dance class wasnt that good either" muttered the other woman sitting next to the first one.

"Hip hop kido was just as bad" muttered one man and the others nodded. Tommy could've kicked himself. These people were Kat, Zack, Rocky and with horror he relised the other woman was Kimberly.

"Wait_ Dr O"_ jason said and Tommt froze. _No Jason, please _He begged without speaking but Jason was smirking.

'I'm gonna kill you Jason Lee Scott" muttered Tommy turning back to Jason.

"Jason, whats wrong" asked Kimberly with a big yawn.

"Do any of you recognise Dr O here" Jason asked acting innocent but the evil gleam was in his eyes.

Tommy glared at his best friend.

"Dr O" Kat was blank and so were the others.

"Jason Lee Scott, do not tell them" Tommy said and Jason smirked.

"Ok" he said innocently but gave a nod at Conner and Conner understood it.

"Wait _Tommy_" Conner teased and everyone froze looking at Tommys murderous face.


	2. eeew and dont mess with Kira

"Jason Lee Scott, I am TIRED and I do NOT wanna hear fake stories about Thomas Oliver being here, in the juice bar at this very moment"

Tommy stared at her and sighed in relief. Jason rolled his eyes and made Kimberly face him.

"Kimberly, look into his eyes, isnt he just so 'wow' " Kimberly blushed but Kira stared. That was exactly what Ethan had said to herwhen she had first seen Trent.

Tommy stared at Kimberly, she had said that?

"Jason, stop, its not making me feel any better" but Jason smirked and continued.

"Tommy forgot to wind up the watch and you laughed and blushed cause of course he wanted to look good for you"

Kira mimed puking while Conner and Ethan held Tommy back with all there strength as he was trying to reach Jason. Seeing this didnt make Jason scared though, it made him want to continue.

"No _Kimberly,_Dont leave me with the rest of them, they're gonna, oh i dont wanna think about it, YOU CANT GO TO L.A of course i did tell you to but...DONT LEAVE ME"

Tommy stared at Jason, how dare Jason repeat that.

"He is soooo Hot Trini, do you think he'll go out with me"

This time it was Rocky and Kat's turn to hold Kimberly back and Kira meanwhile ducked into the toilets.

"HOW DARE YOU REPEAT THIS STUFF INFRONT OF A STRANGER JASON" Kimberly yelled but that just made Jason eviler.

"Hey Kim, wanna go out with me on Saturday night but of course you'll call your bodygaurds Jason, Zack and of course the green eyed freak Tommy who we caught you making out with yesterday in the toilets" Jason mimicked Skull and both Tommy and Kimberly struggled harder to get to Jason. Kira must have heard this cause they heard a lot of unpleasent sounds coming from the toilets. It sounded like she was bashing up the toilets cause she ididnt wanna hear anymore.

"You know what Tommy, your my favorite boyfriend. what theres more of us?" Jason mimicked a sentence Kimberly and Tommy had put together.

Kira comes out JUST as Jason said that and as soon as she heard it she ducked back into the toilets.

"Kimberly, oh Kimberly, where for art thou Kimberly to marry me tonight" Jason mimicked something Tommy had to say in a dare and Tommy was NOT pleased.

Kira finally came out and jumped on Jason grabbing the short hairs at the back of his neck and pulling VERY hard.

"If you ever, ever, ever say this stuff about my science teacher that makes me sick AGAIN than you will not wake up ever, ever, ever again, got that" Kira hissed and everyone laughed.

"Oh Tommy, of course i'll marry you" Jason laughed ignoring the grip on the back of his neck and Tommy stopped struggling to watch. Suddenly the door opened and a very angry Trent walked in.

"**You invited the rest of the dino rangers and you DIDNT invite me Thomas Oliver, you WILL pay and whats wrong with Kira**" Trent yelled and Tommy backed away...slowly.

"Well, we couldnt exactly get hold of you because YOU were spending some quility time with meso...i mean your father" Conner explained quickly and Ethan explained about Kira.

"That guy was saying stuff about _Tommy _That made us all **sick **so she sorta attacked him to make him stop"

"**Kira, let go of him, you dont wanna pay for his death if YOU kill him" **Trent yelled and Kira smirked.

"Nah, i'll just make him deaf"

"EARPLUGS" yelled Tommy and him and the remainingdino rangers lept onto the floor with their hands over their ears.

"GRAB EM" yelled Trent pulling Rocky down and making him cover his ears.

Conner grabbed Kat, Ethan grabbed Zack and that left Tommy with...Kimberly but he had no choice. Kira was deadly.

He lept onto Kimberly and landed on top of her making her cover her ears and covering his...just in time.


	3. Aisha and Trini and super powers

Kira screamed so loudly, right in Jason's ear that he went deaf for at least 10 minutes. Everyone heard it and the others thanked the dino rangers for their help with so much gratfulness that the kids and Tommy went red. Actually Kira stood out watching Jason closely for anymore mistakes.

After about 10 minutes Jason got off his place on the floor, still shivering and turned to Tommy.

"WHAT have you been TEACHING them bro"

"Hey, i didnt pick it, Conners super fast, ethans super strong,Kira can sort of superscream, Trent was an evil ranger so he can do everything except for screamin and invisibility that i have" Tommy saidquickly

"INVISIBLE" exploded Jason

"Jason" Kimberly said loudly.

"Invisible, i cant believe it"

"JASON" Rocky nearly yelled

"We never got to turn invis..."

"JASON" Kat yelled but Jason didnt listen.

"Why didnt Zordon..."

"JASON" eexploded Zack and Tommy took over.

"Kira, would youmind" Kira nodded and Jason still muttered things under his breath not listening.Shecrept upbehind Jason and went to his ear.

Everyone got onto the floor with their ears coveredjust beforeKira yelled, not loud enough to deafenbut loud

"JASON"

Jason stood in shock for a minute while Kira stood in front of him.

"Ok Mr, i will explain. Zordon didnt give us our powers cause WE DONT KNOW HIM, we've only seen him on a video diary of Tommy's past."

Jason turned to Tommy.

"A VIDEO, YOU PUT OUR PAST ONTO A VIDEO, ARE YOU CRAZY, no, dont answer that, i dont wanna know"

"Look Jase, listen, Isnt Kat so, oh shes so hot" Tommy teased and Kimberly and Kira noddedhappily.

"She wont want me, i'm not good enough for her" teased Kimberly cause she had been there when Jason had said that.

"Oh i wanna cuddle her sooooo badly" teased Tommyand Jason fumed while being held bake by Rocky and Zack.

"Shut up" Jasonhissed but Katdidnt say anything, she was laughing.

"Keep it up" yelledKat while tears of laughter streamed down her face.

"Trini, oh Trini, come out withme on Saturday" laughed Tommy and slowly Zacks eyes widened. Jason had only said that that in front of him, Tommy and Trini so...this must be Tommy.

"Omigod, Tommy" breathedZack and Tommys eyes widened.

'I'm not Tommy" he whined but Zack had Tommy caught.

"How dyaknow about that Trini thing" Zack asked evily and Tommy stared.

"um...um...eh...eh...alfa told...um...i overheard you" Tommy tried quickly and Zack laughed. Rocky and Kat had also relised but Kimberly wasnt listening because she was listening to Conner telling her about his speed power.

"OMIGOD, TOMMY" Kat yelled andAisha walked in just as Kat had thrown her arms around Tommy.

"Um...why are you hugging a man"

"Its Tommy" Kat exploded and Kimberly turned.

"Yea, i know, he called me and told me he was coming to town. didnt he call you guys" Aisha said as Trini followed her in.

"Those smoothies are taking an awfully long time" Conner suddenly relised.

"Meh,who cares" shrugged Jason and Tommy started up again.

"Trini is sooooo hot and..." Tommy started and Rocky cut in.

Why did you Call Aisha**, AISHA** instead of** US**" Rocky exploded and Tommy flinched.

"Um...eh...oh yea, shes the only one the kids can talk to about not using their powers for personal gain except for Kira when shes angry at Jason"

"WHAT" Jason exploded as Aisha also spoke.

"Ok you guys come with me"

"Its just getting funny" trent whined and Aisha suddenly noticed him.

"And your the one who wasnt invited cause you know how to use your powers, why are you here?"

Trent slowly turned to glare at Tommy who backed away...slowly.

"I wouldve come anyway, seeing Kira scream in someones ear, oh that was a classic" Trent laughed and Trini and Aisha looked shocked.

"I told Hayley to tell you" Tommy said and then Conner cut it.

"But you wanted to spend time with Mesogog"

Ethan stepped...HARD on Conners foot and hissed in his ear.

"His Father"

"Yea, thats still hard to believe that Mesogog was"

"Shut up Conner, you do not want me screaming in your ear"

"**Get off my foot Ethan, your crushing it"**Yelled Conner and Ethan smirked, for once, super strength was good.

"Try running away now fast pretty boy"

Conner tried to one as fast as he could which sent Ethan flying and ran around and around the room trying to escape.


	4. Aisha is DEADLY

Tommy slowly turned to Aisha

"**This is why I NEED you to fix them**"

Suddenly Conner tripped over and Trent appeared out of no where laughing.

"Um...maybe Trent does need help" Tommy said slowly

"HEY" Trent yelled from across the room.

Aisha decided to take over.

"Girl, go to the guitar and sing LOUDLY without using your powers, Red boy, treadmill, no powers. Blue boy, weights, no powers and white boy, Trent i think, PUSHUPS"

Everybody stared at Aisha, how was pushups meant to help Trent.

"NOW"

"You cant make me" the teens applied in unison "Conner, you first" Ethan said and Conner took off running fast around Aisha until she stuck out her arm and waited for the blur to run into it. Conner slammed into and she grabbed him by his shirt. She picked him up and dumped him on the treadmil "now"

All the teens except for Conner huddled and made a plan.

_"Ok, i'll scream in her ear while you Ethan step up behind he and grab her long enough for our FEARLESS leader to escape. Conner runs around her while you Trent keep hitting her camaflaged into something so she cant see you" _Kira made up the plan and everyone agreed.

Kira, Ethan and Trent snuck up behind her and Kira screamed as loud as she could but Trini didnt seem to care. Ethan, thinking Trini did care grabbed her from behing while Trent camaflaged into the treadmill, and started hitting her. Conner jumped off the machine and started running around her.

"Yellow girl, thats nice, guitar NOW. Little boy blue, letgo now or I'll kick you so hard you wont be able to stand up for a week so weights NOW. White boy, I told you to do pushups, not camaflage yourself into the treadmill so pushups and do them NOW. Red boy, back on the treadmill orelse your sparring against Jason" Trini yelled and Kira, Trent and Ethan went angrily to their things while Conner stood there smirking.

"Alright, I'll spar against Jason" Conner said not knowing what sparring was.

"Alright, come hearJase or else i will kick you into next week"

"He doesnt know what sparring is, i dont think this is fair" Kimberly said still looking Tommy up and down.

_It cant be Tommy, Tommy had long hair, The others must be high on sugar, the kids certainly are_

Jason stepped forward cracking his knuckles and Conner stepped back wondering what was going on.

"Go easy on him, he has no idea what sparring is" Tommy said seeing Conner's confused yet horrified expression as the kid stared at Jason's knuckles.

"**Go easy on him, his girlfriend just yelled in my ear**" Jason yelled and4 voices from the other side of the room yelled.

"He's NOT my boyfriend" Kira yelled.

"She's my girlfriend" Yelled Trent

"eeeew, she is NOT my girlfriend" Conner yelled.

"You shouldnt have said that, you dont know how much fights these guys have gotten into" Yelled Ethan.

"May i please Dr O" Kira asked with puppy dog eyes and Tommy nodded happily.

"GROUND" yelled Conner and everyone but Jason, Trini and Aisha hit the ground. Aisha had earplugs and Trini had no idea what was happening.

"**Cover YOUR ears TRINI" **yelled Zack and Trini covered her ears while Rocky pulled her to the ground.


	5. Epilogue!

There was no sound…everyone got up, looking around and sighed as they saw that Kira had seen Ernie's secret candy stash. Of course, Ernie's secret candy stash was in plain view which completely ruined the point of having a secret candy stash.

Kira was in the mean time drooling.

'Kira…back to the guitar' Aisha ordered half-heartedly and Kira looked at her with a murderous glint in her eyes. Aisha, wasn't fazed, she just stood there, staring at Kira. Kira shrugged and pulled a brick out of nowhere. Seriously, out of NOWHERE!

She smashed open the glass containing Ernie's candy stash and suddenly all the kids were digging into it.

Tommy sighed as he watched the kids jump around, on a sugar high.

* * *

**(Read carefully and find my hidden message)

* * *

**

Slowly Tommy walked out to the car…giving up…

Trini and her friends watched smirking from the youth centre door.

After all that, Tommy just wanted to crawl into an uncomfortable position and die

Really! I'm serious…Tommy was giving up

Wet skies followed them as they drove back to Reefside

Agile Kira was sitting balanced on Trent, very uncomfortably

Riding like the wind…well…driving…cause there wasn't a horse

Sitting in the back seat, Conner and Trent were playing gold-fish

Migraines were easily coming to Tommy's head as Conner shouted 'HA! I WIN'

Already, the holiday was over…Tommy Oliver, the famous power ranger had given up

Killing the kids…yes…that's what Tommy would do

Early the next morning, Tommy got up

Olive green texta's put a huge 0 on Conner's test

Very happy, Tommy ripped up a new song Kira had written and left in the basement

England's most bloody battles (Ethan's computer game) was squashed into little pieces

Rampaging to the car and driving to Conner's house…Tommy let all the air out of the tires

Of Conner's much loved car

For Tommy hated these Kids more than anything

Trent would pay next

Hell would sing its way into Trent's job position

Effortlessly, Tommy broke 7 of Hayley's favourite plates

Telling Hayley that Trent had done it

Infuriated, Hayley fired Trent

Maliciously, Tommy let the air out of Conner's tires again for the 2nd time

Evilly, Tommy put a frog on Kira's seat in science just before Kira sat down

Laughing his head off as Kira screamed and jumped up again

Originally, he overwrote Ethan's computer software with some guy giving a dinosaur lecture

Repulsively, he took Trent's drawing folder and fed it to a hungry dog

Deadly, was what Tommy was when he was angry

So…the moral of this story is that teenagers can drive you over-board

* * *

**So…I made that really obvious…whoever tells me the message first in a review can choose what story I update for and I will update it straight away for that one lucky person! **


End file.
